Quatre nuits
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash SpikeAngel. Angel a son âme depuis quatre nuits seulement et il est incapable de se défaire de son obsession pour Spike. Il revient, nuit après nuit, le suivre, l'observer, le désirer.


_Pairing principal_: Spike x Angel  
_Personnages principaux_ : Spike, Angel  
_Personnage secondaire_ : Drusilla  
_Genres_ : romance, angst  
_Avertissements_ : slash, sexualité, violence  
_Temporalité_ : Dans le passé de Spike et Angel

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ appartiennent à Joss Whedon. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre ma fanfiction sur votre site sans mon accord.

J'ai écrit cette fic pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, Mel-Spangel, le 15 novembre 2007. Je t'aime!

**Quatre nuits**

Quatre nuits.

Quatre nuits qu'Angel était seul avec son âme. Quatre nuits pendant lesquelles l'âme affronta le démon et remporta, non sans difficultés, tous les combats. Les uns après les autres. Elle réussit à priver le démon de sang humain. Elle le restreignit aux rats et aux caniveaux sombres. Elle le fit taire au passage des hommes et des femmes, tout près. Le démon supporta tout : la privation, les vêtements sales, l'odeur nauséabonde. Et pourtant, il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était fait à une vie de luxe et de gourmandise.

L'âme remporta tous les combats, c'est vrai, sauf un. Celui qui ramenait Angel devant cette porte, devant cette maison, devant ce monde. Devant _lui_. L'âme, cette fois, essuya la défaite. Elle eut même, autant que le démon, envie d'être là. À l'attendre. Parce que c'était plus fort que l'âme – et plus fort que le démon.

Angel attendait, tapis dans l'ombre. La voix de Drusilla parvenait à ses oreilles vampiriques depuis l'intérieur. Elle chantait à Mlle Édith, elle dansait sûrement aussi ; mais Angel ne la regardait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le chemin dallé qui menait vers l'obscurité. Il fixait le trou noir comme il aurait fixé une gorge humaine offerte à lui. Il attendait, tendait l'oreille, espérait capter un son qui ne s'échapperait pas de la bouche de Drusilla.

Enfin, un bruit. Et un autre. Clac, et puis clac encore. Des pas. Quelque venait. Et Angel reconnaissait ce son, il l'aurait reconnu entre tous, même si l'Europe entière venait marcher devant lui. Spike approchait ; au rythme de ses pas cognait le sang d'Angel dans ses veines, plus vite, plus fort. C'était comme s'il vivait toujours, alors qu'en fait seule son émotion faisait battre son sang, ses membres, tout son être.

Clac, clac, clac ; Angel dut se retenir à l'arbre près duquel il était tant la pensée de le voir maintenant, avec ses nouveaux yeux, avec sa nouvelle existence, le rendait fébrile. Le vampire maudit son ouïe extraordinairement développée qui l'obligeait à attendre celui qui arrivait, mais qu'il ne voyait toujours pas. Il lui sembla que des minutes, des heures, des jours s'écoulèrent.

Enfin, il apparut. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une tache lointaine au bout du long chemin menant à la maison dans laquelle Drusilla chantait toujours pour sa poupée. Puis, la tache s'élargit, capta la lumière qui s'échappait de la lune et du bar à côté, et enfin une silhouette se dessina. Le cœur d'Angel se serrait, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait pendant que la forme prenait de la consistance, que des cheveux blonds jaillissaient.

Le corps de Spike se détacha enfin de l'ombre ; la lune éclaira son visage. Sa peau devenait rosée par le sang qu'il avait bu, sa démarche chancelante par l'alcool qui l'avait accompagné. Ses yeux bleus, rendus vitreux par l'élixir, balayaient tout autour de lui alors qu'il avançait vers Angel sans le voir, sans même se douter de sa présence. Sa joue se creusait et se relâchait, ses lèvres valsaient en un rythme régulier, et ce n'est qu'en fixant sa bouche – un mince filet de sang la barbouillait encore – qu'Angel comprit que Spike fredonnait. Jusqu'alors sa voix avait été étouffée par la beauté de son visage et de son corps, et maintenant Angel n'entendait plus ni ses pas ni le chant de Drusilla. Il n'entendait que le fredonnement de Spike, faux et pourtant parfait.

Inchangé. Spike était inchangé, bien sûr, depuis quatre nuits seulement. Et pourtant de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé brisait le cœur d'Angel, ça le tuait, il s'en écorchait les doigts sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Spike était le même ; Angel n'aurait pu être plus différent. Quatre nuits n'avait pas déplacé un seul cheveux sur la tête du blond ; quatre nuits avaient courbé le dos droit du brun, cerné ses yeux, vieilli ses mains. Spike avait toujours ce sourire arrogant au visage, le sourcil relevé comme si son visage portait la trace permanente de sa dernière blague ; Angel ne savait plus sourire ni rire.

Spike était tout près de lui, à quelques pas seulement. Angel n'avait qu'à étirer le bras, à tendre la main… Mais quelque chose le retenait, l'âme ou le démon, il n'en savait rien. Son cœur pleurait de voir Spike passer devant lui, fredonner son air sans le remarquer. Angel put capter un éclair de ses yeux, un tout petit éclair reflété par l'éclat de la lune, et son cœur se serra devant tant de beauté.

La porte s'ouvrit. Avant qu'elle ne se referme sur Spike, Angel abaissa les paupières et derrière elles, dans la solitude de son imagination, il imprégna le visage de celui qu'il avait tant attendu.

----------------------------

Il revint, le lendemain. Il revint le plus tôt possible ; la nuit tombait à peine. Tout le jour, le visage de Spike avait torturé ses pensées. Derrière ses paupières closes, Angel revit cet éclair dans les yeux bleus du blond, la lueur sauvage qui brillait tout au fond. Et dès la disparition du soleil, Angel sortit dans la rue, piétinant les cadavres de rats. Il devait le voir. Il avait _besoin _de le voir.

Il arriva devant la même maison, devant la même porte, et il sentit sa présence avant de le voir. Ses épaules furent libérées d'un poids ; il avait craint d'arriver trop tard, que Spike soit déjà sorti. Il n'aurait pu supporter d'attendre son retour jusqu'au matin. Il avait besoin de le voir, et de le voir maintenant, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne resta pas dans l'ombre ; il s'approcha de la fenêtre et fouilla de ses yeux l'intérieur qu'il connaissait déjà.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Sa lueur chatouillait la pièce par intermittence. Spike, installé dans l'un des fauteuils, parcourait un livre des yeux. Drusilla s'occupait dans un coin, alignant ses poupées contre le mur. Sa besogne terminée, elle saisit Mlle Édith et entreprit de lui coiffer les cheveux avant de la remettre en rang avec les autres. Le regard d'Angel se détacha d'elle pour se fixer sur Spike, le seul qui l'intéressait. Il prit plaisir à admirer son regard intéressé, son front légèrement plissé sous la concentration, le blond de ses cheveux roussi par la lueur du feu. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il suivit le chemin des yeux qui bougeaient pour lire et le mouvement presque imperceptible des mains, des doigts, des lèvres.

Et puis soudain Angel sursauta, parce que Spike avait bougé. Il avait relevé la tête d'un coup pour la tourner vers Drusilla. Angel se détourna avec difficulté du visage de Spike afin de suivre son regard. Il vit alors que la vampire pleurait, qu'elle était en crise, dans l'un de ses délires auxquels Angelus n'avait jamais rien compris et pour lesquels Spike était si sensible. Celui-ci se levait, justement, abandonnant ce qui l'avait occupé toute la soirée. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Drusilla, glissa un bras sur le sien, lui caressa l'épaule, la nuque, le tout avec une telle délicatesse qu'Angel en fut remué. Pour la première fois, il vit clairement, sans entrave, le regard que Spike portait sur Drusilla. C'était un regard empli de tendresse et d'assurance, de réconfort et de douceur ; un regard qu'il lui avait toujours réservé, un regard que jamais il n'aurait adressé à Angelus, ni même à personne d'autre. Et que Spike destine un tel regard à quelqu'un donna à Angel l'impression de se souvenir de ce qu'était la sensation d'un cœur qui bat. Car jusqu'à maintenant il avait cru que ce qui portait Spike vers Drusilla n'était qu'une simple sympathie, une affection presque parentale, voire même une forme de faiblesse. Et maintenant, pourtant, pour la première fois il avait le sentiment que, peut-être, ces yeux tendres étaient préférables à ceux – soumis, passionnés, violents – que Spike avait pour lui.

Le bras dont Spike se servait pour amener Drusilla à lui tordait le cœur d'Angel ; les mots qu'il murmurait à sa douce heurtèrent les oreilles de l'observateur ; son regard qui glissait sur le visage de Drusilla lui planta un pieu tout près du cœur. Angel sentait ses jambes trembler, ses poings se serrer. Et alors Drusilla cessa de pleurer, car Spike avait un don pour faire taire ses larmes. Elle se mit à rire et ce fut pire encore. Un sourire caressa les lèvres de Spike, un sourire que jamais il n'aurait pensé diriger vers Angelus. Celui-ci commença à se battre dans sa cage et à demander son reste.

Jamais encore il n'avait été jaloux de Drusilla. Jamais encore il n'avait cru cela possible. C'était le plus absolu des non-sens. Drusilla, la créatrice de Spike, une femme, une folle, une enfant. Une enfant que Spike cajolait, dont il prenait soin avec la bénédiction d'Angelus, qui jamais ne lui avait témoigné la moindre rancune. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus accès à lui, Drusilla était tout ce que Spike avait, et c'était insupportable.

La jalousie existait pour elle aussi, à présent. Le cri animal du démon pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, ce qu'on lui avait volé, suffit à convaincre Angel. Ça lui brisait le cœur de le faire, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Drusilla se releva et voilà qu'elle l'entraînait dans une valse en riant, que Spike la serrait contre lui, et qu'Angel avait envie de détruire sa propre création. La main de Drusilla glissait sur le bras de Spike, dans son cou ; celle d'Angel se refermait sur elle-même, s'infligeait la morsure des ongles qui lui déchirait la peau.

----------------------------

Il avait toujours aimé le regarder chasser. Il le laissait rarement chasser sans lui tant le fait de le regarder se rassasier augmentait son propre plaisir. Parfois, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait à ce point qu'il oubliait de tuer lui aussi, que le sang montant au visage de Spike réchauffait son propre corps.

Il arrivait qu'Angelus suive son élève à son insu. Spike partait chasser, Angelus restait derrière, puis il se mettait à le suivre, dans l'ombre. Ces nuits faisaient partie de ses souvenirs les plus chers. Il aimait voir agir son élève sans son consentement. Il aimait voir comment il se comportait en solitaire, sans personne pour le conseiller ni lui apprendre. Pas une seule fois, lors de ces nuits insolites, Angelus n'avait été déçu de ce qu'il avait pu capter.

Angel recommença le même manège. Il était revenu, à nouveau, et il désirait le regarder chasser. Il y avait la douleur en plus, la souffrance et la culpabilité de voir un être humain mourir devant ses yeux. Ne pas réagir, ne prévenir personne, ne pas empêcher la mort. Le désir l'emportait pourtant sur la culpabilité, le désir de commettre un meurtre mais aussi le désir de Spike, qui jamais n'avait tué sans sensualité.

Angel suivit Spike à travers une ruelle sombre, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Il laissa, une fois de plus, le démon guider ses pas, l'instinct prendre le contrôle de l'âme. Il n'y avait plus que Spike, devant lui, Spike qu'il suivait à une certaine distance afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais suffisamment près pour se délecter de son corps. Car Spike avait cette façon d'avancer, lorsqu'il chassait, une démarche de félin prédateur, qui mettait sa perfection – celle de ses jambes, de ses fesses, de son torse – en valeur. Angel tremblait et transpirait.

Spike choisit sa victime. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, échauffé par l'alcool. Une victime facile, mais attirante. Le vampire pourchassa l'homme jusque dans un coin obscur. Il avait alors cette lueur au fond des yeux, la même qu'il avait quand Angelus le faisait sien. Une lueur de dépendance et de soumission, de passion et de faim. Pour la première fois, Angel sentait une culpabilité difficilement supportable lui contracter les muscles et il sut qu'il n'apprécierait pas cette scène autant qu'il l'avait jadis fait. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de rester et d'observer.

De toute façon, dès que Spike planta ses dents dans la peau de sa victime, Angel oublia l'être humain qui se mourrait. Son regard, encore une fois, se concentra sur le visage de celui qui l'obnubilait. Ses yeux suivirent le chemin du sang ; la peau du cou de Spike battait sous le rythme du nectar qui coulait ; les muscles ondulaient ; les cheveux, à la base de la nuque, se dressaient sous le plaisir que ressentait le prédateur et qui se traduisait par un gémissement étouffé. Le bruit de succion accompagnant le meurtre rappelait à Angel le goût de ses baisers. Il en vibra.

Mais c'était le cou, le mouvement des muscles et des cheveux, qui l'excitait véritablement. À chaque poussée du sang, la peau se soulevait puis s'apaisait, un frisson glissait jusque sous la chemise de Spike dont le col montait trop haut. Angel aurait voulu la lui arracher afin de suivre, encore et encore, la descente de l'élixir. Il aurait voulu goûter l'épaule ainsi dégagée, lécher le cou tellement attirant, puis glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spike.

La victime était morte ; Spike la laissa tomber. Et quand il disparut dans l'ombre, plus vite que l'éclair, Angel resta planté là, dans son recoin de voyeur, la peau parcourue de frissons et le sang battant de désir.

----------------------------

Le quatrième soir, Spike était sorti quand Angel arriva. Celui-ci eut beau tendre l'oreille, fouiller l'obscurité ; il n'entendit ni ses pas ni sa voix, ne vit rien qui put le lui rappeler. Drusilla était absente également, et Angel supposa que tous deux étaient sortis. Il aurait dû partir, il aurait dû accepter l'absence de Spike comme un signe de la Providence et rentrer chez lui, ne plus jamais revenir. Avec ce dont il avait été témoin la veille et son absence de réaction pour la pauvre victime, il avait été une fois de plus, sinon l'initiateur du moins le complice d'un meurtre. Et son âme avait du mal à le supporter.

Mais il resta, il attendit. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps. Bientôt, il entendit ses pas et puis sa voix qui approchaient. La voix de Drusilla ne répondit pas, comme Angel l'aurait cru. Ce fut une voix bien différence, mais le voyeur n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions ; Spike arrivait justement. Celui qui l'accompagnait était non pas de sa créatrice, mais un jeune homme qui n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, beau et rieur, que le vampire tenait par la taille.

Tout de suite, le démon secoua sa cage, tenta d'en arracher les barreaux. Mais Angel ne bougea pas. Drusilla n'était pas là, et les regards que s'envoyaient Spike et le garçon révélaient plus qu'un vampire et sa victime ; d'ailleurs, pourquoi Spike l'aurait-il ramené chez lui s'il n'avait été qu'une victime?

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Spike posa ses lèvres sur celles de son accompagnateur. C'est à ce moment que le démon se mit à hurler. À hurler si fort, en fait, qu'Angel en perdit l'équilibre et dut s'agripper au mur de la maison. Il serra les dents, il les serra si fort qu'il se perça la lèvre inférieure, parce qu'il avait pris son visage vampirique sans le savoir. Il tremblait, des pieds à la tête, il tremblait, de rage et de jalousie. Il voulait sauter sur eux, faire cesser ce baiser, arracher ces mains baladeuses, crever les yeux qui échangeaient de si passionnés regards. Mais déjà ils entraient dans la maison, et Angel ne fut pas assez prompt à réagir.

Figé sur place, il ne savait s'il devait fuir ou défoncer la porte, hurler ou éclater en sanglots. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder, et il vit leur étreinte intime, il vit le garçon détacher les vêtements de Spike, celui-ci l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé Drusilla. Le sang d'Angel coulait à flots sur ses lèvres meurtries, et le démon prit le dessus sur l'âme.

Il défonça la porte et entra ; il quitta son rôle d'observateur pour intervenir, pour faire cesser cette absurdité. Il frappa Spike et saisit le jeune homme. Sans une pensée, il lui prit la tête et fit claquer son cou ; le garçon tomba raide mort par terre. Les remords qu'il ressentit sur le moment conjugué à ceux qu'il ressentirait au cours des jours suivants, ces remords d'avoir tué un être humain avec toute la présence de son âme, n'étaient rien à côté de la jalousie qui le tourmentait, cette jalousie qui l'avait fait agir. Spike, tombé au sol par le coup d'Angel, leva un regard confus vers lui.

- Angelus?

L'espoir naïf, l'incertitude, la crainte… Sa voix était tout sauf en contrôle. Angel posa son propre regard courroucé, avec lequel il aurait pu tuer, sur Spike. Il l'aurait massacré sur place si la jalousie, la culpabilité et le désir de lui prouver qui était le maître ne se battaient pas en lui. Spike était la vision même d'un jeune archange qu'on venait de chasser du Paradis, à moitié allongé par terre avec sa chemise ouverte, ses pantalons défaits, ses cheveux de travers et son air subjugué. Il le regardait sans bouger, sans même battre des paupières, comme si Angel était une apparition divine ou diabolique.

Angel ne se posa aucune question ; chacun de ses gestes, désormais, était guidé par cette jalousie terrible qui avait pris possession de son être entier. Il saisit Spike par les bras, le tira si fort vers le haut qu'il manqua lui casser un os. Il le poussa ensuite avec une telle puissance contre le mur de pierres que Spike poussa un gémissement de douleur et un peu de sang se mêla à la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Angel le prit à la gorge, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le prendre au menton, afin de relever son visage vers le sien. Il voulait parler, il voulait lui dire qu'il en était à sa quatrième nuit à l'observer, que même son âme le réclamait, qu'il ne pouvait supporter de le voir évoluer sans lui. Il voulait lui dire que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec cet humain était horrible, qu'il pouvait jouer tant qu'il le voulait avec ses victimes, mais pas comme ça, pas comme Angelus avait tant de fois joué avec lui. Mais il ne put parler, parce que plus il serrait la gorge de Spike et plus lui-même se sentait étouffer. Mais le regard d'Angel devait parler sans que sa voix ne se fasse entendre parce que Spike comprit, Angel vit que Spike avait compris. Spike le regardait comme il l'avait toujours regardé, de ce regard soumis et pervers, un peu craintif mais quand même assuré, et son regard lui disait _Je n'ai pas oublié. Je suis à toi_.

Ce regard lui rappelait à ce point le passé qu'il était plus fort que toutes les paroles que Spike aurait pu prononcer à ce moment. Toutefois, il ne calma pas la jalousie d'Angel ; il l'attisa même plus encore, car si Spike savait, s'il était encore à lui malgré l'âme et les différences, pourquoi s'était-il jeté dans les bras de cet immonde être humain? Pourquoi avait-il trahi ce serment silencieux que Spike et Angelus avaient fait?

Il en voulait à Spike plus que jamais, et la jalousie décida que le temps était venu de lui montrer ce que « être à lui » voulait dire. Angel relâcha enfin la gorge pour lui empoigner la tête et diriger ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le geste violent arracha un gémissement à Spike, qu'Angel fit taire en engouffrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le goût du sang humain y flottait toujours, mêlé à celui des lèvres d'Angel, et celui-ci se sentit étourdi par la passion, la jalousie et le désir. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de Spike de la façon la plus possessive qui soit. Angel était bien maître de ce corps parfait, encore maintenant et pour toujours, en dépit de la distance, de Drusilla, de l'âme et de tous les êtres humains de la planète.

La chemise déjà ouverte se déchira ; le pantalon déjà défait s'ouvrit en entier. Dans les veines d'Angel bouillait la jalousie mais aussi la rage et le besoin de prouver à Spike que jamais il n'aurait l'espoir d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, car jamais il ne le laisserait le quitter. Angel donna le contrôle au démon. L'âme, de toute façon, ne pouvait plus rien pour le contenir. Angelus n'avait jamais autant hurlé.

Plusieurs fauteuils attendaient tout près, mais Angel ne s'en formalisa pas. Il écrasa Spike contre le mur tout en lui aspirant la langue et les lèvres comme il aurait bu le sang d'une victime humaine il y avait encore quelques jours à peine. Rapidement, il cessa le baiser en lui arrachant presque les lèvres maculées de sang, celui de Spike et le sien mélangés, et il le retourna contre le mur, violemment. Il défit son propre pantalon et libéra son sexe dressé par la jalousie et la possessivité.

Sans préparation et sans douceur, il entra en lui. Il le prit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais pris auparavant, même dans les pires nuits d'Angelus. Spike gémissait de douleur, mais Angel discernait le plaisir dans ses plaintes. Quant à lui, il gémissait de fureur et de désir ; il était loin du bonheur parfait – trop d'émotions l'étreignaient – mais il se sentait vivre à nouveau tant sa vigueur était forte.

Angel ferma les yeux. De ses mains il balayait le dos, le cou et les bras de Spike. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour du torse de son amant, le collant à lui, pendant que son érection jouait en lui et que ses lèvres prenaient possession de son cou. Il entendit Spike murmurer son nom, ou plutôt le nom du démon, entremêlé de gémissements et de soupirs. Le cœur d'Angel se serra et il accéléra ses mouvements en lui, comme s'il avait voulu prouver que non, il n'était plus Angelus, mais cela ne rendait pas Spike moins sien. Au contraire. Il était sien encore et toujours, et même encore plus, parce que l'âme et le démon tous deux le désiraient. Et jamais personne d'autre ne le posséderait de la sorte.

Les lèvres d'Angel suçaient la peau de la nuque de Spike, fouillaient ses cheveux, chatouillaient son oreille. Alors que la cadence augmentait encore, sans cesse, le sang de Spike sous la peau papillonnante le fit prendre son visage vampirique. Il déchira la peau de ses dents et aspira le nectar sans tarder pendant que Spike se mourait dans ses bras.

_T'es à moi_.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il le pensa si fort que tous ses muscles se tendirent, que son bras se resserra autour de la taille de Spike, que ses dents s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, que son sexe trembla. Il ne dit rien et pourtant il sentit Spike réagir, se tendre en retour, se donner à lui. Même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre, Angel savait que son amant lui envoyait le même message.

La passion était telle qu'il fallut peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Une onde de choc déferla sur Angel, qui se cambra et éjacula dans le corps de Spike, l'écrasant plus fort au mur. L'élève suivit le maître et explosa dans une cacophonie de gémissements satisfaits et de soupirs plaintifs.

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pénétré, Angel sortit du corps de Spike – le sexe et les dents. Il reprit son visage humain et avala ce qui restait du sang de son amant. Les membres devenus sensibles et tremblants, la tête lui tournait. Il souffrait et il jouissait tout à la fois, mais il avait accompli ce qu'il était venu prouver. Spike chancela et tomba presque. Il se retint au mur, rattacha son pantalon, se tourna vers celui qu'il croyait être Angelus.

Angel était encore loin du bonheur parfait. Son orgasme avait été fulgurant et pourtant, il y avait la culpabilité derrière, la jalousie et la douleur d'avoir vu Spike sur le point de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre. Et alors Spike leva les yeux vers lui, un regard comme il avait l'habitude de lui faire, à la fois soumis et révolté, puis un sourire sur ses lèvres qui voulait dire _Je savais que tu reviendrais. _

C'est pour ce regard et pour ce sourire qu'Angel dut partir. Spike avait su qu'Angelus reviendrait, mais Angel n'était plus Angelus. Il n'appartenait plus à la même race, il n'était plus à sa place dans cette maison, près de ce prédateur, près de la victime qu'il venait de tuer. La culpabilité qui le submergeait à ce souvenir devenait insupportable.

Il recula d'un pas, les mains tremblantes. Le regard de Spike se brouilla quelque peu – était-ce bien Angelus? Angel avala de travers et recula encore. Cette fois, le sourire de Spike s'effaça ; _J'aurais dû le savoir. _

Alors Angel partit. Si rapidement qu'il en tomba presque. Il prit la fuite, refusant de se retourner à nouveau vers celui qu'il quittait, vers celui qu'il regrettait déjà. Le démon hurlait, l'âme pleurait, mais Angel combattait l'un et l'autre. Il devait fuir parce que c'était encore Spike et lui n'était plus Angelus. Jamais plus il ne pourrait être avec lui comme il l'avait été. Jamais plus son âme ne supporterait une victime comme celle qui traînait à ses pieds.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


End file.
